


Heavan Hights

by mynameishell



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameishell/pseuds/mynameishell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little frerard fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavan Hights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist fanfic that I'm brave enough to post. It's short, probably full of mistakes (and not the best, I know) but I like it. Feel free be as judgmental as you want to be, I'll take it all.  
> (and ya know, this has never happened in real life)

 Frank took a sharp intake and just stared. Gerard was just laying on the bed, cheaks flushed red, soft lips parted, quiet nonsense escaping from them, hair damped with sweat over those hypnotizing hazel eyes. His white chest was raising and falling in a quick pace.

"Frank…" the older boy wimpered and Frank almost choked on his own breath. He was tence, didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. All he wanted for the passed year was right there in beneath hif him. It felt like a dream, one of those late-night dreams where Frank was so alone, dark toughts clouding his mind, he just couldn't imagine tomorrow. Then he would remenber the times the gang was together, all four of them laughing, drinking and talking. He would imagine Gerard's smile, that ridiculously toothy grin and Frank won't feel so bad and could almost, almost feel alive again. Only for a short bit.

  Now it's all real.

  Frank leaned down and gently kissed Gee's forehead then the tip of his nose, then those pink lips.

"Beautiful." He breathed and the older boy smiled.

"So damn beautiful." Frank caressed Gerard's cheak with light touches, nuzzling their noses.  
They laid side by side for a few silent minutes , exchanging kissed and shy smiles.

  Definitely better than a dream, Frank thought to himself as he was looking at his lover's sleepy face.

"I'm sorry."Gerard wispered, breaking the silence. Frank could read the sadness in his eyes. He couldn't believe Gee was blaming himself for any if that.

"Don't be." Gerard was about to protest but was quickly hushed with a kiss.

  They spent the whole night talking, their bodies wrapped aroud one another under the sheets, wispering nonsense into the darkness. By sunrice Frank was asleep,his face nuzzled in the other's chest and Gerard was just looking at him with heavy eyelids, admiring the way the light was outlining the shorter boy's features- so calm and beautiful.

  If there was Heaven, this moment would be theirs.


End file.
